


Get the Message

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a messy baker and Kuroo is distressed, M/M, teeniest mention of Ennoaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kuroo sighs, even as a smile tugs at his lips. He knows there’s no convincing his best friend otherwise. It’s one of the things he loves about Bokuto; how carefree he is, how he sees a problem and immediately thinks of a way to dodge it (or he pouts for a bit in an emo mood, but even that’s endearing).Okay, so maybe Bokuto is more than a best friend to him. Maybe, possibly, certainly.~~Bokuto and Kuroo bake together
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Get the Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalikaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa fic for Lisa! Hope you like it and Merry Christmas!!!

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Kuroo asks as Bokuto sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, apparently in total concentration as he measures teaspoons of vanilla extract needed for the recipe.

“Of course! Agaski is dating Ennoshita, whose aunts are bakers, making him a good baker, and since Ackaashii is dating him, that must mean his baking skills rubbed off on him!”

“Yeah, and?” Kuroo prompts, keeping the bowl steady as Bokuto pours the extract in and starts to whip the dry ingredients currently in the bowl.

“Well,” Bokuto begins, “I hang out with Agaaashi and that means his skills would rub off on me!”

“We’re about to make an inedible cake, aren’t we,” Kuroo dryly says.

“Have more faith, Tetsurou! This is going to taste fantastic,” Bokuto laughs.

“I might agree with you if you didn’t just put in an extra cup of flour,” Kuroo points out.

A glance down indeed proves to Bokuto that he used far too much flour. “Then we just add more of the other ingredients to even it out!” he happily chirps.

Kuroo sighs, even as a smile tugs at his lips. He knows there’s no convincing his best friend otherwise. It’s one of the things he loves about Bokuto; how carefree he is, how he sees a problem and immediately thinks of a way to dodge it (or he pouts for a bit in an emo mood, but even that’s endearing).

Okay, so maybe Bokuto is more than a best friend to him. Maybe, possibly, certainly.

He’s a best friend in a different way than his childhood friend, Kenma. Kenma’s laugh doesn’t make him feel the same way Bokuto’s does, and their smiles aren’t the same. Whenever Kenma smiles, pride rushes through Kuroo’s veins because “you’re actually showing emotion, Kenma!” While Bokuto smiles and Kuroo’s stomach twists in knots, and he wants to kiss the smile right off him.

Yes, he may be madly in love with his best friend. But that’s not the point.

The point is that they’re about to make a really bad cake for Bokuto’s mother’s birthday.

“We still have time to head down to the bakery,” Kuroo points out, grabbing the egg cartoon and starting to crack the eggs. “That Hisakawa bakery is really good, that’s where I got Kenma’s apple pie for his birthday.”

“But homemade is better!” Bokuto insists. “I’ve always made mom a birthday cake and I’m not stopping this year! She didn’t expect me to make one because I’m at college, but I’m stopping by tomorrow for her birthday dinner and I’m gonna surprise her! The only difference is this time I don’t have my dad helping, but I have you!”

Kuroo sighs again. Okay, he’s really determined to make this cake. Can’t let him fail. “Alright, bud. Let’s review the recipe again. Did we want to make the vanilla version, or the chocolate?”

“Red velvet,” Bokuto corrects. “The perfect birthday cake for December birthdays.”

“Be careful and not add to much red dye,” Kuroo shudders. He learned that the hard way when in second year he made cupcakes for a volleyball bake sale. Everyone’s tongues were red from the red cream cheese icing he made, and other worse things happened to the lower regions. It will forever haunt him.

Bokuto actually listens to his advice this time and only puts enough dye so that the batter is red.

“Did we add salt?” Bokuto asks as he stirs once more.

“Uhh…” Kuroo glances at the counter. “I don’t see any salt out, so I guess not. Only need maybe a pinch?” He bends down to open the cabinet.

“You have a cute butt,” Bokuto comments casually.

Kuroo freezes, fingers around the salt. “What?” he swallows, not standing up just yet. Maybe his face will return to its normal color eventually.

“You have a cute butt! I noticed that when we meet at our first volleyball camp,” Bokuto continues. “Was really proven right when I slapped it after a practice game once. Firm. Very nice.”

“You can shut up now,” Kuroo says, standing back up and pouring the necessary amount of salt inside the bowl.

“It’s the truth,” Bokuto laughs. “Do you think I have a cute butt?”

“Bokuto, for fuck’s sake.”

“That’s a yes! You’re so red.” Bokuto chuckles, poking Kuroo’s (very red) cheek. “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

“Stop flirting with me,” Kuroo murmurs. He grabs the cooking spray and makes sure the inside of the cake pan is covered with the spray.

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Bokuto says. “Maybe I want to keep flirting with you until you get the message.”

“What message?” Kuroo side-eyes Bokuto, whose tongue is sticking out once again as he whips the cake batter to perfection.

“The message that I want to date you,” Bokuto calmly says. “You haven’t picked it up over the years. Maybe I’ve been too subtle. Gotta step up my game!”

Kuroo grips the kitchen counter to keep from spinning. “You… you like me?”

“Well, yeah!” Bokuto laughs, his boisterous laugh that never fails to tug Kuroo’s heart strings. “How could I not? You’re cute and funny, and you never judge me if I get upset over dumb stuff.”

“It’s not dumb stuff if it makes you upset,” Kuroo says, heart pounding so fast inside his chest he wonders if Bokuto can hear. Or the whole street.

“See! You’re a really caring guy. I don’t pick just anyone to be my best friend,” Bokuto insists. “Hold the pan while I pour the batter in, it’s ready.”

Kuroo does while Bokuto makes sure the batter is settled perfectly across the pan. He hums as he opens the oven door and slides the cake inside.

“You actually like me? Like, as in you would date me?” Kuroo checks.

“Someone must’ve not gotten enough sleep,” Bokuto says. “Finals frying your brain?” He sets the timer and bounces over to the sink to wash his hands. “I’d love to date you!”

“So if I kissed you right now, you wouldn’t be mad? You’d like it?”

Bokuto flashes a grin over his shoulder. “About time you got the hint.”

Kuroo doesn’t waste a second, nearly running over to Bokuto and tugging him close. Their mouths almost slam together, teeth clashing, yet it’s the best kiss. Kuroo cups Bokuto’s face, never wanting to let go after the near impossible has happened.

Bokuto Koutarou likes him.

He likes him, Kuroo Tetsurou.

And Kuroo is going to cherish that fact.

“Not a bad kisser,” Bokuto decides, holding onto Kuroo’s hips. “But I think you need more practice.”

Kuroo scoffs. “How about you need more practice?”

“It takes two to tango,” Bokuto laughs, eyebrows wiggling ridiculously.

Kuroo guffaws, causing Bokuto to laugh even harder.

He’s never going to forget this moment.

~~

And the cake, to both of their excitement, comes out perfect.


End file.
